


GV康拍摄实录

by levria



Category: Hellblazer, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bottom John Constantine, M/M, Top Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 是个可能会有几个章节的摸鱼不知道啥时候摸完被路西法投了简历做色情明星的康尽职尽责上传影片的路西法OOC瞩目
Relationships: John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), 路康 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	GV康拍摄实录

【姓名：约翰尼·康(显而易见的花名，毕竟是做色情演员，还没有人蠢到用真名，虽然也差不了多少。)】  
【年龄：保密，是个正常的男性人类，看外表估计就行了。】  
【性别：男 这个问题有点儿多余不是吗？上面讲过了。】  
【外表特征：蓝眼睛和金发，有利物浦口音，有的人就喜欢这口，不过现在的求职简历需要写得这么详细吗？哦对了，附加一句话，喜欢穿驼色风衣打红领带，白衬衫，最好是棉质，比较亲肤。】  
【求职意向：bottom 他自己评价性癖很厉害，兽交捆绑窒息之类的都可以接受，玩得挺开。】  
【注意事项：没什么特别需要注意的，他的灵魂属于地狱，如果片场发生了诡异事件可以提供额外收费的驱魔服务。】  
【备注：有时候会嘟囔些听不懂的话，也许是黑魔法咒语，但基本没什么杀伤力，你懂得，快感上头的时候其实脑袋里什么东西都不剩，都是些不顶用的浆糊而已。】  
  
  
康斯坦丁现在只想给操蛋的生活竖一个中指，鉴于他现在正在做的事情他觉得完全合情合理，任谁被自己的床伴，好吧，炮友拎到GV拍摄现场说马上你就要有一支自己的影片时表情都不会太好看，但他又能怎么样？  
“嘿，Johnny，我们说好的。”  
黑发的恶魔如此说到“我把你从炼狱捞出来，你得付出代价。”  
很显然之前过激的性爱不包含在还债中，路西法说那最多是利息，康斯坦丁还拖欠了本金，地狱银行决定今天收款，那康斯坦丁为了自己可怜的破烂灵魂就得今天付钱。  
事实上康斯坦丁觉得路西法的品位堪忧，他甚至怀疑路西法能给心理医生付五百刀的咨询费，那也能每星期花几万块请别人帮他搭配好当下最流行的服装。  
路西法曾对着他那件风衣皱眉，好像在说康斯坦丁在自己住所和神秘屋所有的衣柜里都挂了一整排一模一样的衣服，去他的，恶魔是个老花眼，他今天的衬衫和上星期就不是一件。  
“这有什么，Johnny boy，看看这支影片。”  
康斯坦丁一直弄不明白那张大床正对着的电视墙到底有什么用，路西法从来不在他们做爱的时候打开高科技电子产品，这是第一次。  
接着他怀疑这也是最后一次。  
劣质的画面夹着雪花，刺耳的声音勉强能够辨认出来男女，金发的主角淌着涎水，对着自己面前那条狗吃吃傻笑。  
带面罩的男人叫他好孩子，让他扭过头正对镜头，仿佛磕嗨天的男人说自己的性癖可是非常厉害，接着和那条发情的狗滚在一起。  
那股交缠的热气几乎直接喷到镜头上，金发的利物浦男人叫得像个刚见世面的女学生，那根勃起的狗老二戳在他手上，而他迫不及待地拉自己的裤子，松紧带的内裤最终还是飞去墙角露出耻毛和蛰伏的性器。  
康斯坦丁说“操！”  
真心实意。  
他没有想到路西法会找到这东西，虽然他早就知道自己的老朋友把影片放到了网上，但那是多久以前的事了？  
“所以Johnny，你很有天赋。”  
谢谢，但并不想被魔鬼评价。  
他简直怀疑路西法是个会偷着上网的青春期少年，每天晚上在光之吧的大床上抬着个平板——应该是叫做平板的东西在浩如烟海的网络中看黄片手淫。  
魔鬼在磨牙，显然已经从康斯坦丁的表情中读出了什么东西，他扭正炮友的头，几乎要直接按着他贴在屏幕上，力求让康斯坦丁看清自己当时到底是一副什么样子。  
“学着点，Johnny，你马上就要做了。”  
学什么？教学本身都是由康斯坦丁自己来的，他所要找的最多不过是当时的一种感觉而已，磕药大可不必，他已经很久没有吃过什么迷幻剂了，当然也不排除路西法打算给他一个爽翻天把脑浆煮干的暴力性爱。  
结果路西法说他为康斯坦丁投了某个黄黑网站GV色情明星的简历，今天是他拍第一支影片的日子。  
知道自己暂时没可能从路西法的眼皮子底下逃出片场，不过他总能想到些法子让逃家青年吃瘪，比如说嘲笑他的性能力连一个演员都不如。  
“事实上Johnny，我没有为你准备床伴。”  
不合时宜的独占欲，他以为路西法应该知道自己大部分情况下来者不拒，他拥有的仅仅是自己的灵魂而非全部，性爱，美妙的性爱，摸起来汗湿的肉体，不管是谁只要表达了欲望，康斯坦丁总是乐此不疲地给予或者索取。  
“在这个地球，Johnny，你只能在我眼皮底下。”  
嘁。  
康斯坦丁很明显冲着路西法露出了不赞同的眼神，接着冒出一连串脏话，针对堕入地狱的晨星天使这种只许自己追求女警官而不允许康斯坦丁爬上别人床的行为表示由衷谴责。  
他获得了奖励。  
冰凉的肥皂水。  
灌进他嘴巴里，用胶带封住，百分之百有魔法，像块狗皮膏药似的，用尽全身力气都没撕下来，腮帮子鼓着尽量别让自己咽进去。  
操，是硫磺味的。  
什么劣质肥皂里面会加入硫磺？  
他快被这样溺死，如果路西法是想用这种方法来洗他那张嘴显然失策了，康斯坦丁脑袋里的脏话已经连珠炮一刻不停了，直到路西法揪住他的头发说要撬开他的脑袋把那些东西倒进去，看看驱魔人泡在肥皂水里吐泡泡的粉白色脑浆还能不能继续开口说话。  
威胁有用吗？  
并没有。  
所以路西法牵来了今天片子的主角。  
那双还算比较亮的蓝汪汪眼睛瞥见了全貌，瞳孔骤然收缩，接着就是淋遍屁股的润滑剂，路西法的酒吧里也兼职搞润滑剂批发吗？康斯坦丁觉得自己可能被浇了一升，整个屁股肉和臀缝里都滑腻腻。  
问题是操蛋的一点儿也没到应该去的地方，被路西法天杀的大老二插得肿起破皮可怜兮兮的肛口，强调，一点儿也没有，镜头怼上去也没有，只有血。  
机器被特意做得肿大的前端，近乎鸭蛋大小，不，应该更大一些，康斯坦丁的乐观地想只要给他一根烟，他能吞下这个鹅蛋大的龟头，冰冷的金属的坚硬的，表面光滑却毫无挤压变形的可能，唯一受罪的是康斯坦丁在昨晚就饱受折磨的肠道。  
路西法还举起手指在他会阴那里比划。  
驱魔人抽着气，牙齿打战，路西法对他总是更没耐心一些，血腥气冲出来，但不会被摄入镜头中，根本没清理干净的恶魔精液被挤出肠道勉强做了润滑，更多的金属，几乎要把不怎么多肉的驱魔人给整个顶起来，直接刺穿肠道冲进胃部，把他昨天下午吃下去的东西给捅出来。  
试着调整自己的动作，康斯坦丁额头冒冷汗，他确信自己已经开始看见幻觉了，路西法咬着他的耳朵说准备给他动个手术。  
他哆哆嗦嗦说fuck，腹部被顶出肉眼可见的凸起，机器的开关被打开，康斯坦丁塌了腰往下摔，整个人只剩屁股还挂在那儿，将所有折磨的感觉顺着脊椎骨往上传。  
“说点什么，Johnny，叫床，观众喜欢这个。”  
驱魔人闭上蓝色的眼睛，睫毛上有泪水，唤不起被骗多次魔鬼的同情心，他开始呻吟，试图叫得好听点儿。  
但是很抱歉，他太疼了，本来就发肿的前列腺好像坏掉了，只会抖着腿淌稀薄的精液，唾液眼泪和鼻涕，糊在驱魔人脏兮兮的脸上，嗡嗡的马达声越来越响，搅出更多的精液，其实康斯坦丁没太多的力气，他才从那张大床上下来，难道你还指望他对着镜头发挥出色吗？  
但是没办法。。  
机器不会停下。  
正如康斯坦丁即使找回了自己被撞得出身体的灵魂看见路西法熟练上传影片的动作他都没法阻止。  
摸索着去够自己的烟，丝卡会让他好过点。  
结果逃家的地狱管理人用过于用力的表情告诉他恭喜你试镜通过，之后会给你安排新的工作。  
去他妈的。  
他的烟究竟去哪了，他得来一支，至少一支。  
  
  
  



End file.
